


Oath

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: "As a child, I had an overactive imagination."





	1. Chapter 1

For their anthropology project, Prompto and Gladio had been required to visit a museum. It wasn't a regular museum - showcasing relics from past civilizations, but a doll museum. It was very remote - situated inside a forest, where cellphones couldn't provide any service.

The old building functioned once as a church, just before being converted into a museum. It was made of stone - aged bricks, with beautiful stained glass and religious statues. It was Victorian styled - elaborate staircases, tall towers, and balconies decorated the premises.

“I can't believe we're spending a week here,” Prompto complained, sighing and stretching. “I could've been somewhere else for Spring Break, like the beach or something.”

“Yeah, I know,” Gladio chuckled, propping open the trunk of his Jeep. “We have to stay here, though. It counts towards our grade.”

“Aren't you a little bit nervous? We’re in the middle of nowhere. We don’t have any cell reception either,” Prompto croaked, biting his lower lip. “If we get lost, I bet no one would be able to find us.”

“You’re being over-dramatic,” Gladio claimed, taking their duffel bags. “You are, Prompto. Anyway, I bet Mr. Izunia is waiting for us. We should go introduce ourselves.”

XOXO

The museum was cold - literally and metaphorically, void of people. There were an array of dolls decorating the museum - pitch black hair, hollow lifeless eyes, and pale painted lips. These dolls were lifesize, even some loomed over Gladio. A few regular sized dolls sat on shelves, but they were just as hauntingly beautiful as the lifesize ones as well.

They were soon greeted by Ardyn Izunia - a middle aged man, the museum’s owner, artist, and sculptor. He had handmade each and every doll in the museum - spent hours molding and craving, with great detail. It was absolutely amazing, especially how he had gave each and every doll an individual distinctive trait.

“Hello, Prompto and Gladio! It’s a pleasure to meet you two. We don’t get guests around here much. This place is so empty these days,” Ardyn said, tipping his hat. “I’m so sorry about the temperature. I always keep the heat down. I prefer the cold. But, I’ll turn the heat up for you two. After all, I can’t have my guests freezing now.”

“Thank you! I appreciate it. My sweater wasn't doing me any justice,” Prompto sighed, sitting down in an armchair near the fireplace. “This place is quite amazing in its own way. Your dolls are so cool. You must have worked hard on them.”

“Yes, I have. Some of them I have crafted after real life people and others just are crafted out of sheer imagination,” Ardyn smirked, snickering and stroking a doll’s glass cheek. “I've crafted them all with these two bare hands of mine.”

“I've never met anyone so dedicated to their interests and passions,” Gladio suggested, sitting down on the floor beside the fireplace. “Have you ever considered selling them before? They could make you a fortune.”

“No, I couldn't do such a thing. They might just be inanimate objects, but they have feelings like us,” Ardyn snapped, furiously frowning at the suggestion. “You must remember that dolls are people, too. They look just like us, after all.”

“Of course! We understand your sentiments about dolls. I mean, yours are so realistic,” Prompto stuttered, nervously laughing. “We've come from Lucis University. Our anthropology professor wants us to write a report about dolls. Since yours are so realistic, we just figured you’d be of great help to us.”

“Yes, I would love to help you two out with schoolwork. I need a break once in a while from work, too. I’m also so cheerful that the two of you share my sentiments about dolls,” Ardyn stated, calling out for his assistant. “Aranea, where are you? I would appreciate it if you’ll show our guests to their bedrooms. They've come from Lucis, which sure is a long way.”

“Thank you,” Gladio said, scratching the back of his head. “We look forward to talking to you again.”

XOXO

The bedrooms were chilly as well - barren and bleak, except for furniture and dolls. They stood in every corner - holding up mirrors or clothes, like scarves and sweaters. They were eerie, but still somehow gorgeous. They’re timeless beauties, with their everlasting smile.

They came in many versions - expressing various time periods, like the medieval ages. There were an array of knights - standing outside of rooms, as if they’re protecting people. Though they’re obviously dolls, an imitation of life.

“This is your bedroom, Gladio. I hope you find it hospitable enough,” Aranea confirmed, handing him the key. “This room is colder than the others. However, I advise you to turn the fireplace on at times.”

“It looks … cozy enough,” Gladio chuckled, falling atop the bed. “I think I should get settled in now. I’ll meet you guys downstairs in fifteen minutes or so.”

“Follow me, Prompto. Your bedroom is at the end of this hallway,” Aranea claimed, throwing the double doors open . “Here we are! I know this bedroom is quite far from the others. I still think it will work out just fine for you.”

“I guess so. It’s not as chilly, like Gladio’s bedroom is,” Prompto chirped, peering out the window at the forest. “I like the view, too. It’s nice.”

XOXO

When he finished unpacking, Prompto headed downstairs and decided to look around. After all, Prompto didn't have anything better else to do, not when Gladio was still in his bedroom unpacking. So, Prompto just roamed around the living room and took pictures of the dolls.

Of course, Prompto thought that they were amazing. However, Prompto had become distracted soon. It was because of someone - a young man, with black locks, blue eyes, and pale porcelain skin. He was quite attractive - clad in a suit, like a gentleman.

“I didn't know there were other university students here. My name is Prompto. What’s yours?” Prompto asked, sitting down beside him on the couch. “I’m here for an anthropology project. My friend and I are trying to finish it as quickly as possible. We haven’t been so far from home before.”

“It’s Noctis. My name is Noctis,” Noctis admitted, with a furious frown. “And, I’m not here for any project.”

“Oh, okay! What are you here for, then?” Prompto acknowledged, hearing footsteps descending downstairs. “That must be Gladio. He’s my friend. You should really meet him. We’re the same age. I’m sure we’ll get along, then.”

XOXO

As Gladio waved back, Prompto turned around again. The handsome young man was gone, but left without making any noise. It didn't make sense, not when he had only looked away for a few seconds.

Without hesitation, Prompto began searching. He darted around the living room - calling Noctis’ name, who didn't reply. He just wanted to be friends - something of that kind, except Noctis didn't want that.

"What's wrong, Prompto? Who are you talking to?" Gladio sighed, touching Prompto's shoulder. "I don't see anyone here."

"He was sitting right next to me," Prompto squeaked, pointing at the couch. "Come on, big guy! He was right here. I'm not crazy. I wasn't imagining him."

"Well, I didn't see anyone sitting next to you," Gladio scowled, with a concerned look. "We promised to meet Mr. Izunia and Aranea for lunch. Let's not keep them waiting."

"Yeah, you're right," Prompto stuttered, giving up and walking away. "But, I hope you get to meet him later on." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon finishing breakfast, Prompto and Gladio had decided to interview Ardyn about dolls. After all, Prompto and Gladio needed the knowledge of accredited professionals for their report. They had sat down with Ardyn in the living room - notebooks and pens in their hands, just ready to jot down whatever Ardyn was going to tell them. They weren't prepared for the lengthy conversation, not in the slightest bit.

“If you don’t mind, I have another question,” Gladio said, flipping to another blank page in his notebook. “How were dolls invented in the olden days?”

“That is a very good question. I’m glad you asked,” Ardyn sighed, smiling and stroking his doll’s arm. “Before technology advanced, dolls were made out of the materials available. They used things like clay, stone, wood, bones, leather, and wax.”

“But, I don’t understand,” Prompto squeaked, furrowing his blond eyebrows together in confusion. “Why were dolls invented? What is their purpose?”

“They have many purposes. They are used in magical rituals or simply just toys for children,” Ardyn smirked, his brown eyes sparkling from talking about his favorite subject. “There is also a myth about dolls. But, I’m not sure if you would want to hear it.”

“That’s silly! Of course, I would like to hear this myth,” Gladio stated, leaning forward in the armchair. “It will go perfectly with our papers.”

“Well, I heard this myth years ago in a small town. If dolls are cherished and loved enough, then they could develop souls and come alive,” Ardyn sneered, chuckling and sipping his tea before continuing. “If dolls are abandoned though, then they turn evil and kill their owners. What do you make of that?”

“That’s crazy,” Prompto stuttered, standing up and stretching out his limbs. “I think we should take a break now. My head is starting to hurt.”

XOXO

Since he wasn't hungry, Prompto had decided to skip snacking with his friend. After all, Prompto was just exhausted and tired. Last night, he couldn't sleep at all. For hours, he had kept tossing and turning around in bed, not a wink of sleep caught him. However, he knew the real reason why sleep wouldn't come to him. It was due to the nightmares plaguing him for a while now. They were wretched nightmares. There was always someone chasing him - attempting to kill him. These nightmares always ended with someone saving him. The only problem is that he didn't know who or why they saved him. His thoughts were soon interrupted, though. He had spotted Noctis walking alone in the garden. He was curious and ran up to the mysterious young man.

“I’m so happy to see you,” Prompto said, catching up to Noctis and smiling. “Where did you go yesterday? I was going to introduce you to Gladio.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis scowled, frowning and walking away. “Because, I already know him.”

“That’s strange, though. How do you know Gladio?” Prompto spluttered, reaching out and grabbing Noctis’ arm. “He doesn't remember you.”

“You don’t either,” Noctis snapped, shrugging Prompto off of him and walking away. “You've forgotten, like him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Prompto stuttered, watching Noctis turn a corner and disappear out of sight. “Where are you going? Why won’t you just talk to me?”

XOXO

When night approached, Prompto had found Gladio already seated at the table. Once he had sat down, he heard Ardyn and Aranea descending downstairs together. They always ate in silence and didn't talk that much. He didn't mind, though. He couldn't stop thinking about Noctis. He wondered why Noctis didn't eat with them. It just didn't make sense to him. Didn't Noctis live here? Wasn't Noctis Ardyn’s friend or family member?

“Where is Noctis?” Prompto chirped, looking at Ardyn. “Why isn't he eating with us?”

“You've met him. It must have been a nice reunion,” Ardyn chuckled, staring at Prompto with his narrowed, angry eyes. “How did it go?”

“I think you’re mistaken,” Prompto croaked, putting down the fork and backing up in his chair. “I only met Noctis yesterday.”

“That’s strange. He said he has known you for a long time,” Ardyn claimed, his pale lips curling into a cruel smirk. “You must have forgotten him, then.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Prompto challenged, getting up and walking out of the kitchen. “He must be confusing me for someone else. We only met yesterday.”

XOXO

After he had returned to the guest room, Prompto headed straight into the bathroom. After all, Prompto was so exhausted from today. So, he thought a hot bath might relax him. But, he had to wait a couple of minutes for the water to turn steaming hot. Of course, he would have to deal with these problems here. Because, he was practically in the middle of nowhere right now. It was getting kind of scary. He had thought that being in nature would be calming and peaceful, after all. He didn't think that anymore, not with how Ardyn behaved at dinner. He agitated Ardyn by questioning him about Noctis. Why, though? It was just a simple question, wasn't it?

“Finally!” Prompto sighed, feeling the temperature of the water and cheering in joy. “It’s scorching hot. I thought I would have to wait forever.”

“I shall leave you now,” Aranea smiled, handing him fresh towels and walking off. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“Yeah,” Prompto squeaked, removing his clothes and stepping into the bathtub. “This feels so good. I should do this more often.”

XOXO

After a while, Prompto had fallen asleep in the bath. However, Prompto didn't remember when. Because, he just remembered closing his eyes for a minute. Then, he was asleep and drifting into an awaiting nightmare. But, he didn't want to be there, not with that murderous killer chasing him. Of course, he couldn't escape. He couldn't wake up. It wouldn't let him. It just kept pursuing him - relentlessly trailing him. There was nowhere left for him to go. The room possessed no other doors or windows. The killer had cornered him - trapped him inside of his clutches. He had started sobbing, then. He didn't know what else to do, after all. He felt so pathetic - so weak and powerless.

“You humans are all the same! You’re all selfish and greedy gluttons!” the killer shouted, golden eyes staring at me with hatred and fury. “You shame love - treat it like it’s nothing!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Prompto screamed, sliding down the wall and cowering in the presence of the killer. “Let me go! I haven’t done anything to you!”

“You humans are all liars. You never mean anything. You only use honeyed words just to get what you want,” the killer shrieked, loud footsteps echoing against the wooden floorboards. “I am tired of humans and their empty promises!"

“But, I didn't do anything!” Prompto sobbed, crying out in fear when the killer pulled out a knife. “I swear I didn't do anything! Why are you doing this to me?”

“You really want to know why?” the killer snarled, chuckling in amusement at Prompto cowering and crying his eyes out. “It’s because you forgot about us, like all other humans do!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Prompto swore, his vision plunging into darkness then. “W-What?”

“Where do you think you’re going?!” the killer snapped, trying to wrench him back. “Why do _you_ keep saving him? It doesn't matter, though. I’m going to kill your little sunflower - pluck his limbs apart, like they’re petals soon enough.”

XOXO

When he had awakened, Prompto gasped and stumbled around in the bathtub. In an instant, Prompto had started sobbing and shivering. After all, he was shaken from the terrifying nightmare. It was so disturbing and vivid and still fresh in his mind. The killer - whatever it is - kept saying such strange things, too. They didn't make sense to him. He didn't know how he had escaped the nightmare, either. He just remembered someone placing their fingers over his eyes - shielding him from their identity. He didn't know why their identity needed to be kept secret. He was still thankful for them, however. He would have been still trapped in the nightmare, otherwise.

“The water turned cold,” Prompto shuddered, looking around and noticing a pair of red glowing eyes staring at him from a distance. “W-what? W-who are you?”

“Stay away from me!” Prompto screamed, fumbling around in the bathtub and watching the red glowing eyes fade then into nothingness. “W-what was that?”

“What’s happening?” Prompto sobbed, hugging himself and crying. “I don’t understand. What’s going with me?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
